Players of Destiny
by melohdramaticmoanda
Summary: "Every individual has a place to fill in this world and is important in some respect whether he chooses to be it or not." --Nathaniel Hawthorne
1. Prologue: Hello!

Everything happens for a reason……  
  
Introducing "Players of Destiny"! Today is the unveiling of a new story that's a two author collaboration between melohdramatic and moanda (thus the name, melohdramaticmoanda –-- we're OH so clever!). Anyway, we started writing two separate stories about a month ago (or longer) and then we decided to have each other do work on our individual stories. And then, we just said, screw it! And combined them, as they were really close in content anyhow.  
  
We're taking turns updating and such, and the first two installments were written by melohdramatic. From here on out, we switch with each new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: We own NOTHING! Although, meloh wouldn't mind owning Angel and Lindsey and Doyle, while moanda has a bit of a thang for Wesley and Lindsey as well.  
  
Spoilers: This story takes place at various times throughout the last three seasons of Angel. If you have not seen all three seasons in their entirety, you may be a little lost at times, but we think you'll be okay. Also, if you've not seen season 3, you may become spoiled during certain chapters of this story.  
  
Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy the story! :)  
  
Players of Destiny  
  
Prologue: "Hello!"  
  
"One of the many lessons that one learns in prison is, that things are what they are and will be what they will be." --Oscar Wilde  
  
  
  
Have you ever wondered what the devil you're doing here, in this life?  
  
Or have you ever watched something miraculous happen and think that those who helped the miracle to occur were put on this earth specifically for that purpose?  
  
Take me, for example. I read peoples' auras. I can tell the future. It's something I was born to do, honey. Something that I was destined to do.  
  
But I'd never have been able to do that, to pursue my true calling, if I'd stayed in Pylea. Remember, there's no music in Pylea(absolute torture, I tell ya, torture!), and without music, I can't put my calling to use.  
  
But I witnessed a miracle. The first of many miracles that I've since witnessed. And that miracle was that I was sucked through a portal and brought to this world. It's a miracle that I was able to come here and live in L.A. To live in the Demon Capital of the World. City of Angelus, at times.  
  
And that's how I became a player. In a little game called "Destiny". Today, we shall delve deeper into the whole Destiny idea. And little ol' precious wonderful me will be your guide. I guess they picked me for this job because I'm caring, and smart, and well, let's be honest, I'm absolutely gorgeous and---  
  
But enough about me. I'm not the most important player in the game of Destiny.  
  
That position belongs to ---- well, before we start, let's go back a few years to the very first year that Angel Investigations began. And let's meet a friendly lad named Doyle and learn of his sacrifice.  
  
Because without that sacrifice, Angel Investigations would not have continued as it has. We'd be living in a totally different world. A parallel universe, if you will.  
  
So, without further ado, let's meet Doyle, the man who set the ball rolling. 


	2. Setting It All In Motion

Note: This chapter contains dialogue from the episode, "Hero"  
  
Players of Destiny  
  
Chapter 1: "Setting It All In Motion"  
  
"If you have tears, prepare to shed them now." -- Shakespeare  
  
  
  
He looked like any ordinary human, he knew. Except for the infrequent showings of his demon side.  
  
Most usually, he was the behind-the-scenes man. Only the guy who had the visions. The one who told the warrior where he could find his battle.  
  
Angel the warrior stood beside him, ready to give up his life to save the world. To save the lives of anything with human blood. Angel was planning to leap up to the Beacon and disconnect the cables. In a word, suicide.  
  
Suddenly, an idea sprang to mind. Now was HIS chance. It was his turn to fight. To not stand back and watch it unfold from the sidelines. It was his turn at playing hero.  
  
Besides, Angel had more lives to help and save. Angel couldn't be so easily replaced.  
  
He looked at Angel, then at Cordelia, and finally, up at the Beacon. Angel took a tentative step forward. Cordelia reached out to stop him.  
  
"No!" Cordelia cried out.  
  
Doyle, in turn, stopped Cordelia. He faced Angel, and they smiled sadly at each other.  
  
"The good fight, yeah?"  
  
Angel wrapped his arm around Doyle's neck and squeezed affectionately. Then, Angel looked away, towards the Beacon.  
  
"You never know 'til you're tested." Doyle went on. "I get that now."  
  
And before Angel could respond, Doyle punched him, knocking Angel off the platform to the ground below.  
  
Having done that, Doyle marched over to a stunned Cordelia and kissed her. A mind-blowing, passionate, one of a kind kiss. All the thoughts and feelings that Doyle felt for Cordelia came pouring out of his lips.  
  
On the ground, Angel jumped to his feet and raced towards the platform stairs. "No! Doyle!"  
  
Doyle and Cordelia broke apart, Cordelia's eyes wide. He looked at her sorrowfully.  
  
"Too bad we'll never know," He paused and shook his head, bringing on his demon face. He smiled wryly before finishing, "if this is a face you could learn to love."  
  
Cordelia just stood there, unable to speak, unable to move, unable to do anything.  
  
Doyle moved to the edge of the platform, as he heard Angel yell, "Doyle!"  
  
Doyle ignored him and jumped over the abyss, and grabbed a hold of the cage that contained the Beacon. His human face returned as he struggled with the immense pain the Beacon was inflicting upon him. His flesh began to burn as he fought to disconnect the cables from the Beacon.  
  
Cordelia closed her eyes and turned away. She couldn't watch this, as Angel reached the platform and ran past her.  
  
"Doyle!" He yelled out once more.  
  
The skin began to rip away from Doyle's body, exposing the muscles and bone beneath. A supernatural charge burst from the Beacon, crawling up Doyle's arm. Doyle releases a blood-curdling scream as it reached his head and chest, consuming his body. His flesh melted away, exposing his skeleton underneath, yet Doyle still held the cables in his grasp.  
  
With one last ounce of strength before he took his last and final breath, Doyle managed to rip the cables from the Beacon.  
  
And then, as quickly as Doyle had come into their lives, he was gone. 


	3. Star-Crossed Lawyer

Disclaimer: Duh! I'd be writing the show instead of fanfiction that will only be viewed by a handful of people.... I don't own nothin....  
  
  
By the "moanda" part of melohdramaticmoanda  
  
  
Players of Destiney  
  
Chapter 2 : "Star-Crossed Lawyer"  
  
  
"This suspense is terrible. I hope it will last."   
Oscar Wilde (1854-1900)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
1. Turn Pryce to the dark side   
  
2. Watch Connor/Steven/whoever the hell he is   
  
3. Buy new pair of Gucci shoes   
  
4. Find a way to take out Angel, finally!   
  
That last one is going to be tough. Like I haven't tried in the past with some small victories, but mostly utter disaster. What I need is the inside 411. Which fits nicely with #1 on my list.   
  
I need someone to give me the advantage. A partner, no a side kick. What I need is a Robin to my Batman. A Spock to my Captain Kirk, if you will. A Marilyn to my JFK, no, bad example.   
  
Wesley Wyndam-Pryce would make a damn good Spock, though. And I think I'm making progress with him. In our last "encounter", I got the feeling he was finally getting the big picture. That all the good he could do would never make up for the mistakes he has made. Now if only I could show Angel that.   
  
Maybe with Wesley on my side we could... Show him how much more fun it is in the darker side of life. Of course, he already spent many a year as Angelus being very bad, but that was back in the day. Things have changed. Evil has gotten worse since then. I'm here.   
  
But even if we can't tempt him, we can always go back to the original plan and just kill him. That's where Wesley comes in. He was right, I do want him for the inside information on Angel, but he also brings a certain advantage.   
  
He is a great thinker, and a leader, if he was given a decent crew to lead. But we won't be doing that any time soon. I won't have my schemes back-fire on me. I'll have to keep him on a tight chain so that the Senior Partners don't find him too intriguing. I'll have to finesse the situation to make it look like I'm the brains of the outfit, of course. Anything to get ahead, as long as it's not mine.   
  
One thing stands between him and us. She'll make or break this deal. Well, she won't be standing for long. Perhaps this Fred, as they call her, might go wandering off into some trouble and accidentally be killed in a horrible accident caused by some players on the good side.   
  
Sounds like a long shot? That's probably true. But things have a way of happening when you have a substantial law firm with immense resources at your command. Who thinks straight when they are grieving anyway.  
  
I can see it all now. His precious crush gets hurt and he comes crawling to me for help. Hmmm. I'm so bad, and I love it.  
  
With Brain Boy on my side, I'll finally be able to get the inside track on Angel. And then there will be nothing in my way. I'll be able to squish him, at last, like I have wanted to for the past three years.  
  
Of course I might miss the constant boomerang attempts to get rid of him. Naw, mot enough to pass up killing him. Seeing that look of despair and anguish in his eyes when he finally realizes that he lost and I won. I wouldn't trade that moment for anything in this world or any other.  
  
And that day is close. It gets closer all the time. 


End file.
